


Beautiful People Will Ruin Your Life

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but kenma really does not know how to confess, kenma is super whipped for kuroo and vice versa, they're both so messy and in love, they're disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou runs a private Twitter account where he's constantly tweeting about how desperately in love he is with Kozume Kenma. Little does he know that Kenma sees all the tweets and keeps referencing the account in an attempt to get Kuroo to confess to him. / Or, five times Kuroo didn't notice Kenma hinting about his private Twitter account, and one time he finally did.





	Beautiful People Will Ruin Your Life

1.

**kt @kuroothirst ** 3h

Ok listen he just smiled at me and I SWEAR the angels started singing. I literally almost had a heart attack. Holy fuck. WHO allowed him to be so beautiful?

.

**Text from: keiji**

_ [Attached Image] _

I’m guessing you already saw this.

**Text to: keiji**

of course. i have his tweet notifications on

**Text from: keiji**

I can’t believe you made a fake Bokuto-san account to follow him. Actually, what I truly can’t believe is that he let two “Bokuto” accounts follow his locked account.

**Text to: keiji**

he might’ve just assumed that bokuto-san forgot his password and instead of resetting it just made a whole new account

**Text from: keiji**

Well, yes. I suppose you have a point. 

Are you ever going to tell him that you know?

**Text to: keiji**

kuro’s more observant than people give him credit for. he’ll figure it out eventually. i just… really don’t think i can build up the courage to confess to him myself, so it’s better if he figures it out himself

**Text from: keiji**

It seems to me that when it comes to matters of the heart, Kuroo-san can be fairly oblivious.

**Text to: keiji**

maybe. but it makes for good entertainment in the meantime

**Text from: keiji**

Sometimes your penchant for evil concerns me, Kenma.

.

Kenma whips his head over his shoulder and meets Kuroo’s eyes before Kuroo even catches up with him.

Kuroo frowns. “Damn, I really thought I was gonna surprise you this time.”

“You’re too obvious,” Kenma says.  _ In more ways than one,  _ he wants to add. Instead, he continues, “Your footsteps are too heavy, probably because you’re so tall. If you could find out a way to walk without making any sound, it might be possible.”

Kuroo grins, a totally stupid grin that Kenma still kind of loves, somehow. “Then I will,” he says simply. He looks over at Kenma, and something in Kuroo’s gaze makes Kenma’s heart skip a beat. It seems cruel, almost, to play with him like this, but yet…

“I had art class today. We had to look at some old painting with a lot of angels singing,” Kenma says. 

But yet, it’s so fun. And besides, Kuroo’s bound to figure it out this time, right? Which means that all of this will be over, and Kenma won’t even have had to go through the trouble of being the first to confess…

Kuroo’s eyes widen the slightest bit. He keeps himself calm, though, as he says, “And, uh, why is that relevant, exactly?”

“I dunno, it was a nice painting, I guess,” Kenma says. Ugh, so close. “Too bad painting’s not my thing.”

Kenma notices that Kuroo seems to exhale all at once. The tiny smile makes its way back onto his face. “You’re already smart and killer at video games. You can’t be great at art, too, or that’d just be too much.”

The blood rushes to Kenma’s cheeks, and he stubbornly looks away, hoping that Kuroo won’t see it. Kenma’s never so lucky, though, because Kuroo really is observant when it’s not something to do with his own love life. He looks shocked for a second, but then shakes his head, and the stupid smirk shows back up on his face. “Aw, I see that blush,” he teases. 

“Shut up,” Kenma mutters, and then, “You flatter too much.”

“Never enough,” Kuroo says, his voice soft. Kenma glances over at him, his chest aching. 

_ Isn’t it obvious that I love you, too?  _ Kenma wants to yell. But he knows Kuroo will figure it out eventually. He’ll just have to keep trying.

2.

**kt @kuroothirst ** 1h

Oh my god I complimented him and he blushed holy shit I don’t think my heart can take much more I might actually die

**BOKUTO @fukuace ** 45m

@kuroothirst JUST TELL HIM THEN DUDE???

**kt @kuroothirst ** 40m 

@fukuace I CAN’T what if he hates me bc of it

**BOKUTO @fukuace ** 36m

@kuroothirst I DON’T THINK HE COULD EVER HATE YOU

.

“Hey, Kuro,” Kenma says, while they’re walking home from school the next day. “Do you have heart problems?”

It’s obvious enough that Kenma’s sure that this one will give him away. Kuroo chokes on his own breath, and then says, “Uh, wh… what would make you say that?”

Kenma shrugs, and then says, “I don’t know. A person in my class was saying that someone they know passed away from heart problems, and it just got me wondering.”

It’s an awful lie. One of the worst Kenma’s ever told, and yet, somehow, Kuroo still buys it. “Aww,” he says, putting an arm around Kenma. “You’re worried about me, huh? That’s sweet. But no, my heart’s big and healthy and working just fine, just like the rest of me.”

Kenma leans his head the tiniest bit further into Kuroo’s chest. Next time, he promises himself. Kuroo’s bound to figure it out next time. And then he can have this forever, probably.

Even if the stuff Kuroo tweets is  _ beyond  _ embarrassing. 

  
  


**kt @kuroothirst ** 5h

I PUT MY ARM AROUND HIM AND HE LEANED INTO IT AND KIND OF NUZZLED HE’S LIKE A BIG GIANT CAT 

**Daichi @sawamura ** 5h

@kuroothirst So you’re calling yourself a furry?

**kt @kuroothirst ** 4h

@sawamura Please never say that again

.

“You look cold,” Kuroo says as they walk home from school again the next day. “Didn’t you bring a jacket?”

“I’m not cold,” Kenma replies, his hands twitching in his pockets. Today is going to be the day, he’s sure. Today Kuroo will figure it out, and then all of this will be over. He takes a deep breath, is about to speak when Kuroo pipes up again.

“Do you want my coat?” Kuroo asks. “You’re gonna get sick if you keep walking around like that -“

“It’s fine, Kuro. I’m not cold,” Kenma says. He takes a second to pause, to work up his courage before he says, “Uh, you’re a cat person, right?”

“I like both cats and dogs, but I’d probably say cats more,” Kuroo says easily. “And you’re obviously a cat person.” 

_ There’s no way he’s this oblivious,  _ Kenma screams internally. He blinks at Kuroo. “Why do you say that I’m a cat person?” 

“Because I’ve known you your entire life, almost,” Kuroo says, mildly bemused, “and I’ve seen you stop to pet cats, despite your insistence that they don’t like you or whatever. Also, because…” He pauses, rubbing the back of his neck. “Because you’re like, a big human cat or something.”

It’s almost a direct quote from his private account. There’s a blush spreading over his cheeks, and for a moment Kenma wants to just come out and say it:  _ I know about your private account. I know that you love me. And I love you too. _

Instead, he just raises an eyebrow. “Really? You think I’m like a giant cat? Y’know, that’s almost insulting.”

“Cats are great, though,” Kuroo protests, moving closer to Kenma, and the addition of his warmth makes Kenma feel like maybe he had been a little cold in the first place.

  
  


**kt @kuroothirst ** 7h

I am in LOVE. So in love it’s actually disgusting. I’m really about to propose marriage at this rate.

**Yaku @morisuking ** 6h

@kuroothirst Kuroo, I am begging you to at least confess to him before you start proposing marriage.

**kt @kuroothirst ** 6h

@morisuking Listen Yakkun I’m doing the best I can here. I am SUFFERING

**Yaku @morisuking ** 5h

@kuroothirst Believe me, despite my hatred of the topic, I’ve heard all about it. 

.

**Text from: keiji**

It seems congratulations are in order on your marriage proposal.

**Text to: keiji**

he’s just exaggerating

he’s always been like that

**Text from: keiji**

Hm. I do wonder about your preferences in men.

**Text to: keiji**

number one, you’re one to talk about preferences in men. number two, it’s actually endearing

**Text from: keiji**

If only he knew that you’re just as whipped as he is.

.

The weekend rolls around, and Kuroo shows up at Kenma’s room right on cue at 1 PM. “You’ve slept long enough,” he shouts through the door, banging on Kenma’s door with the backside of his fists. “No one needs more than 13 hours of sleep.” 

“I do,” Kenma complains, but realizes Kuroo can’t hear him. Defeated, he realizes that there’s really only one way to get Kuroo to leave, and that entails crawling out of his bed and sliding open the door. “Go home, Kuro.”

Kuroo takes the open door as an invitation, though, and slides past Kenma into Kenma’s room. “My life is boring without volleyball in it,” he announces dramatically as he sits down on Kenma’s bed, as if he’s right at home, just as he’s always been. 

“You could still practice volleyball,” Kenma points out, trying absently to flatten out his own bedhead. Not that it should matter, anyways; he’d never be able to compete with Kuroo’s award-winning bedhead. “You’re gonna be playing volleyball again in just a few months, but college level this time.”

“Hmmm,” Kuroo hums. “But it’s not as good when I don’t have the whole team to practice with.”

“If you’re trying to guilt trip me into practicing with you, it’s not working,” Kenma tells him, even though they both know it very much is.

Kuroo smiles, a genuine smile, and Kenma thinks that he’d love Kuroo’s face to stay that way forever.  _ Confess already, idiot _ . “Maybe later,” he says. “I kinda just want to hang out for a little bit. Play some games or something. Get my ass kicked virtually for a while.”

Kenma says, “Okay,” and then decides he might as well give it another shot. This time Kuroo  _ has  _ to figure it out. There’s no way he can be so completely oblivious as to miss this one. “Have you ever thought about when you’ll get married?”

Kenma expects Kuroo’s head to whip around at the speed of light, but instead, he just tilts his head slightly to the side and stares at Kenma. “That’s a hard question,” Kuroo says. “But I’d say probably after I graduate from university. After I can settle down and get a job.” His eyes are wide and earnest, ever Kuroo, and Kenma feels a wave of guilt crash over him. “Why do you ask? You’ve been asking a lot of weird questions lately.”

“I...” Kenma’s throat feels dry. He chokes out, “I… no reason. Just curious.”

“It’s a little weird for you, but whatever,” Kuroo says. He pushes himself back up and walks over to get Kenma’s controllers, passing one to Kenma. “My player one,” he says, flashing Kenma a grin, and Kenma’s heart stops. 

_ Figure it out already,  _ his heart cries desperately.  _ This is all I can do. _

5.

**kt @kuroothirst ** 3h

OH MY GOD

**kt @kuroothirst ** 3h

HE

**kt @kuroothirst ** 3h

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

**kt @kuroothirst ** 3h

HE OPENED THE DOOR WITH HIS SLEEPY EYES IN HIS PAJAMAS AND HE’S LITERALLY THE CUTEST PERSON IN THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE I AM SO GAY AND SO IN LOVE AND I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE HIM

**Oikawa ** ✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*  **@thegrandking ** 3h

@kuroothirst I can’t tell if this is disgusting or endearing or both, but uh, congratulations on the love, Tetsu-chan~

.

Kuroo drags him to the bakery down the street. Kenma complains at first, but when Kuroo presents him with a miniature apple pie, he can’t find it within himself to complain any longer. They sit outside of the bakery, Kuroo with a chocolate tart and Kenma with his apple pie, and Kenma glances up at Kuroo.

There’s a look of contentment on Kuroo’s face, his eyes closed and his lips turned up the slightest bit. Kenma can’t resist asking, “Are you happy?”

“You and these questions recently,” Kuroo says, shaking his head, but he’s still smiling. “Yeah, Kenma. Yeah, I’m happy.”

Kenma nods, and they sit in silence for a second before Kenma speaks again. “What about college?”

“What about it?” Kuroo asks.

“Do you think you’re ready to go to college?”  _ To leave me?  _ Kenma wants to ask, but he can’t bring himself to say.

“That’s weird,” Kuroo mumbles, almost imperceptibly, and Kenma winces, waiting for Kuroo to accuse him. But then Kuroo just shrugs. “I don’t know. Sometimes I think I’m not. I mean, things are great here. With the team and with volleyball and with Nekoma and with my friends and with…. and with…” With you, Kenma hears, even though Kuroo doesn’t say it.

“You’ll be okay,” Kenma says, trying to make his voice as firm as he can. “You’ll be okay no matter where you go. So don’t worry.” 

“I know,” Kuroo says. His eyes are watering a little bit, but he does his best to smile at Kenma anyways, and Kenma’s heart flutters in his chest. “I’m just being stupid. I guess I should think I’m pretty lucky, huh? I’ve got so much here to miss.”

“You’re not going to lose anything here,” Kenma informs him. He crosses his arms and leans back in his seat, his gaze sharp on Kuroo’s. “Everything will be waiting here for you.”  _ I’ll be waiting for you. So figure it out already. I’ve been waiting for you this whole time. _

Instead, Kuroo nods, and bites down onto his tart. “I know,” he repeats.

+1. 

**kt @kuroothirst ** 1h 

Okay I know a lot of my tweets on this account are shallow and crisis-y but I’m gonna take a minute to be serious and say that he is literally my everything, my heart, my support system, the person who knows me better than anyone ever could

**kt @kuroothirst ** 1h 

It’s crazy how he knows exactly what to say when I’m upset or nervous to make me feel better. I don’t know what I’m going to do without him. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.

.

**Text from: keiji**

Kenma….

**Text to: keiji**

holy shit

**Text to: keiji**

keiji, i really love him.

**Text from: keiji**

Tell him, then.

.

Kenma’s nervous as he waits for Kuroo after school, even though it’s their every day routine, even though it’s been their routine ever since primary school. Kuroo’s mouth curves up as he approaches Kenma. “You look like you’re deep in thought,” he teases, elbowing Kenma in the side. “What’s on the brain of Nekoma’s brain today?”

“Shut up,” Kenma grumbles, looking up at him. All the words he’d wanted to say suddenly leave him as soon as their eyes meet -  _ I know about your private account, I’m sorry, I love you too -  _ and all that comes out is, “Am I really the best thing that ever happened to you?”

Kuroo freezes up immediately. His entire body tenses, and he takes a step back from Kenma, his eyes too big and shiny. “You - you know about my secret account,” he stammers out. 

“I….” Kenma starts, but doesn’t know how to finish.

“What the  _ hell,  _ Kenma?” Kuroo growls, his words angry, but tone coming out more hurt than anything. “What, have you been reading it this entire time and not saying anything? Is this a joke to you? Have you just been reading my tweets and making fun of them? Seriously?”

“No,” Kenma pleads. “Of course not.”

“Then what the hell is going on here?” Kuroo says, his tone dipping down into the realm of defeated. “Please explain it to me. Because that account is where I poured my fucking heart out. And it’s fine that you don’t love me back, it really is, but I didn’t think you’d be the type to make fun of me for it.” 

“It’s not like that,” Kenma manages.

Kuroo folds his arms across his chest, his eyes sad. “Then what’s it like, exactly?”

“I…” Kenma stares down at the ground, knowing his cheeks were flaming already. This definitely was not the way things were supposed to go in his perfectly thought out plan where he brought up the account and Kuroo confessed and they lived happily ever after. But maybe he hadn’t considered enough about how Kuroo might consider the whole situation. “I’m sorry,” Kenma says, finally. “But it really isn’t like that. Because I…. I love you too, Kuro.”

Kuroo’s head snaps up. “You  _ what _ ?”

“I love you too,” Kenma says, his voice coming out too soft. “Listen, you’re pretty obvious, you know? I saw Bokuto replying to this account that literally had Kuroo in the name, so I made a fake Bokuto account to follow it. I realized that it was just tweets about someone, and I had a strong suspicion that they were about me after a day or so. But even then…” Kenma exhales. God, he’s having to talk a lot here. But for Kuroo, it’s worth it. “Even then, the way you described me was something I’d never seen before. I kept thinking that there was no way it could possibly be me. I’m not an angel, or beautiful, or perfect. And I’m not worthy of being anyone’s everything. So I kept thinking maybe if I hinted at stuff I’d heard in your tweets, then you’d realize I knew about the account and just confess to me first so I wouldn’t have to take a chance.” He shrugs. “I’m sorry. Seriously.” 

“Ken _ ma, _ ” Kuroo says, Kenma’s name coming out all strangled, and then Kuroo’s stepping towards him, pulling Kenma into his chest, his hold too tight. Kenma sniffles into his chest and then clings on to Kuroo’s shirt. “Kozume Kenma, you listen to me, okay? You’re the most beautiful person I have ever met. You look like an angel, but sometimes I think you’d be a pretty good demon king too. You’re a genius. You’re hilarious. You know how to make me smile when I feel like crying. You are perfect for me, and I am so in love with you. And yes, to answer your question from before.” He presses a light kiss to the top of Kenma’s head. “Yes, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. No question about it.”

“Kuro,” Kenma mutters into his chest. “…that’s embarrassing.”

“I can feel you smiling, kitten.”

“Shut up,” Kenma complains. “I am not.”

“And I forgive you,” Kuroo says, pulling back a little bit so he can brush Kenma’s head out of his face and press a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth. 

Kenma frowns at him. “You missed,” he complains.

Kuroo’s cheeks heat up this time, but when he leans down again, he definitely doesn’t miss.

.

**kt @kuroothirst ** 3h

OH MY FUCKGIN GOD

**kt @kuroothirst ** 3h

I’M GOING TO DIE SDGJLKJ HOLY SHIT HE??? I???? WE?????

**kt @kuroothirst ** 3h

HE LOVES ME BACK WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO I’M GONNA EXPLODE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND I HAVE THE CUTEST BOYFRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD

**kt @kuroothirst ** 3h

@applepi I am so completely in love with you

**BOKUTO @fukuace ** 3h

@kuroothirst @applepi KENMA HE REALLY MEANS IT

**kenma @applepi**

@fukuace @kuroothirst oh, believe me, i know

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a tweet earlier today about this fic, and people seemed really into it, so I decided to give it a shot: https://twitter.com/todxrxki/status/1174869203653779456!   
Thank you all so much for reading! I'm a bit nervous about this one, as it turned out a lot more serious than I thought it would, and i did want to demonstrate how much Kenma loves Kuroo in return through this fic! Please let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
